A Little Surprise....
by Fire's Dew
Summary: Hitomi and Van get a cute little surprise.... ^_~!


Hello! It's me again, Fire's Dew, here with another sequel to….Wedding Day, which is a sequel to…A Love So Strong.

You might want to read those before this. Anyway, I was reading your reviews and I suddenly got an inspirational burst to write this (grin) don't you just loves inspirational bursts?

Disclaimer: Escaflowne belongs to it's respected owners. I (sniff) am clearly not one them, otherwise Hitomi would have stayed on Gai {Is that how you spell it?}, with (sigh) Van.

Enjoy!

^_^!

****

A Little Surprise….

Hitomi looked at the old physician leaning over her with enormous spectacles and a very toothy grin.

"You say you've been increasing in weight?" He asked

"Yeess." Hitomi said slowly trying to look away from the enormous mole on his nose.

"And you've had some mornings with sickness?"

Hitomi nodded, her eyes just wouldn't move from that spot.

"And you've had strange cravings, such as meat with some chocolate?"

"It really does taste good." Hitomi protested remembering the faces everyone made when they saw her afternoon snack that one-day.

"My dear, you are just fine." The physician said, getting up, winking at her mysteriously, before writing in a furious scribble in his notebook.

"I am?" Hitomi asked, getting up from the bed. 

"Are you sure?" She asked trying in vain to peek over the doctor's shoulder.

The doctor caught Hitomi trying to peek and wagged his long wrinkled finger at her.

"Of course you are, my dear, it is normal for one who is pregnant." He said, grinning at her.

Hitomi froze and did a double take.

"Did you just say pregnant?" She asked slowly.

The doctor nodded enthusiastically.

"Your baby will be born in about 6 months." He said, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"It will be most exciting." He added, handing her a piece a paper.

Hitomi nodded dumbly, accepting the paper and walking, as if in a trance, out of the office.

The doctor closed the door behind her and continued in his medical record.

….

….

….

….

….

"**VAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!**"

The doctor held the lamp from falling off the table as the walls shook, still smiling to himself.

The New Queen was pregnant.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*5 months, three weeks later*~*~*

A very large Hitomi waddled down the outdoor area, with her every vigilant newly appoint 'guardian cat' at her side.

"Hitomi! You can't sit there! The baby might get squashed with that deep seat, sit on this stool instead." Merle ordered sternly, watching Hitomi's every step.

Hitomi sighed and decided it would be better to obey then try to argue, sat on the stool.

'Merle means well,' Hitomi thought, watching the little guardian cat, 'but I wish I could get away a little.'

Hitomi got an idea. Coughed a little, too make sure she got Merle's attention she pretended not to notice the cat's attention.

"I wish I had a chocolate covered broccoli right now." She said wistfully, slyly peeking at the cat's gaze.

"Oh! I'll get that for you Hitomi! You just stay there, okay? Good!" Merle said, jumping up and leaping away before Hitomi could say anything else.

"Unbelievable." She muttered, staring off at Merle's vanishing form. 

"It worked."

Seizing the only chance she's had in weeks to be alone, Hitomi wrote a quick note and left it in a place where she knew Merle would see it.

Hitomi then stretched her legs and walked outside, enjoying the glorious sunshine.

"It is still amazing how green these trees are." Hitomi thought outloud.

After several minutes of walking and enjoying nature, Hitomi decided to walk into towards the Arena, where she knew the Van was practicing his daily sword everyday, when he wasn't watching over her.

Hitomi walked into the arena and sat down in the spectators seat, front row, and watched as Van was training on of the younger squires the proper art of the sword.

'Van is so handsome' Hitomi thought as she watched him easily disarm the younger squire.

Van walked over to the squire and began showing him how he disarmed him.

When Hitomi knew that they were finished she called out to him.

"Hi, Van!"

Van looked up at surprise and smiled at her, coming towards her.

Reaching his wife he gave her a quick kiss, and rubbed her stomach.

"Hello, Hitomi, and how's our little fellow today?" He asked to her stomach.

Hitomi smiled and winced slightly as she felt the baby kick her stomach, it's little foot leaving a small imprint on her stomach, as if saying 'hello' to it's daddy.

"Just fine, in fact, even more energetic then usual." Hitomi said, smiling.

Van held Hitomi's hand as they began walking back into the palace.

"So how did you mange to get away from Merle?" He asked looking around for the little cat.

"Well, I hinted on how I wanted a something little to eat, and now she's looking for some chocolate covered broccoli." 

Van laughed at Hitomi's expression and they walked towards the kitchen where they knew they would find Merle.

'Life is perfect.' Hitomi thought to herself. 'I'm married to the love of my life, I'm pregnant with my first baby, there is peace in the kingdoms…everything is' Hitomi gasped as she felt something break and as her gown became soaked.

"Van?" She squeaked stopping in shock.

Van turned, "Yes?" He asked, smiling before he noticed the wet gown. "Is it..."

Hitomi nodded, wincing as she felt a contraction come on.

"**DOCTOR!**"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*7 hours later*~*

Hitomi held tightly on Van's hand as yet another contraction came, harder then before.

"You've got to push now my queen." The doctor said at the other end.

Hitomi gathered her remaining strength and pushed with all her might.

A loud wail pieced though the air.

Hitomi leaned back on the bed, gasping for breath, while Van held her tightly.

"My King, and Queen, meet…. your son." The doctor announced, showing them a little pink baby, with a ruly tuft of black hair.

"Hitomi…" Van breathed, accepting the baby and placing him in Hitomi's waiting arms.

"He's perfect." Hitomi finished Van's sentence, holding her now-sleeping son. 

"What shall we name him?" Van asked, looking at the little bundle in his wife's arms.

"Maybe Folken?" She asked softly, remembering her brother-in-law who had died all those years ago.

Van nodded, gently holding his son's other hand.

"Make it official." He told the breathless doctors, nurses, midwives, and a grinning Merle behind him.

"Our son's name is Folken Fanel the Second."

*~*~*~*~*~*

In a small cloud above, a man with brilliant black angel wings hovered over the happy couple with two cat-women on either side of him.

Slowly a smile appeared on his serene face as he watched over the little boy.

And he would remain forever more, to watch over his godson.

*~*~*~* THE END *~*~*~*

Wow. (Checks watch) It didn't even take me an hour to write all this. (Checks watch again) wow……

So????? What did you think? Please tell me! It's your reviews that motivates us authors, {that, and inspirational bursts} to write! Please review! 

^_~!


End file.
